forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordis Die
'Cordis Die '''is a major terrorist force in Forgotten: Armageddon, which was formed when Madison Young was denied permission to take part in Overlord's campaigns against the Inner Circle, the PLR, and the Global Tyranny. Forgotten: Armageddon Operation Iron Sword In Forgotten: Armageddon, Cordis Die launches Operation Iron Sword, Madison's own attempt to annihilate the Antichrist and his allies, which is a huge sucess mainly because of the various "hackings" and cyber attacks that are made against the PLR and the Inner Circle, as well as the United States of America. They use commandeered missiles from various nations in order to destroy the Global Tyranny. World War IV Cordis Die also instigates World War IV after Madison nukes the Muslim holy city of Mecca and outrages the PLR. The result is a full-blown war between Iran, Afghanistan, the European Union, the Russian Federation, the United States of America, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and various other Muslim nations. Their principal attrocity against the PLR is hacking their supercomputers, controlling their ICBMs, and using them to nuke various Muslim holy sites and cities across the globe, sending the entire Muslim denomination of the world, the Global Community, and the alllied nations of both sides into a full-blown war. Weapons Cordis Die uses a variety of rifles, submachine guns, light machineguns, pistols, explosives and vehicles. Assault rifles *AK-47 *AKS-74u *AS VAL *AEK 971 *G3A3 *SG553 *G36C *M416 *M4A1 *SCAR-L Light machineguns *PKP Pecheneg *RPK-74M *M240 *M249 SAW *RPD *QJY-88, AKA Type 88 LMG *M27 IAR Launchers *RPG-7 *AT4 *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM92 Stinger Shotguns *Saiga 12K *Remington 870MCS Submachineguns *PP90M1 *P90 *UMP45 *MP5 *PM-9 *MP-7 *Uzi Sniper rifles *M40A3 *R700 *M21 *M14 EBR *FN Ballista *CheyTac M200 Intervention *MSR *RSASS Vehicles *M1 Abrams *T90 *T72 *BMP-2 *KA60 Kasatka *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-8 *Mi-28 Havoc *SU-35 Flanker-E *Mig29 Fatwa Their Fatwa is similar to the fatwa of Osama Bin Laden, but with heavy amendments. The Fatwa has caused controversy in the book's universe due to stuff against the aims of the PLR, as well as practical jokes against the PLR, as well as Islam in general. The most controversial line in the fatwa is: ''"To kill Muslims-both civil and military-should be the main goal of all able-bodied American men and women. We, with the Living God's help, call on every American in Cordis Die to kill the Muslims and plunder their money wherever and however they find it." Trivia *Their Fatwa originates from Madison Young's hatred toward the PLR, as well as the entire radical Muslim terrorist population as a whole. *Their favorite execution style when videotaping an execution is to joke about Osama Bin Laden's fatwa, state their own fatwa, and then gorily execute the prisoner in full view of the camera (and the audience). *This is the second terrorist organization to be lifted directly from a Call of Duty game, but the first to be hostile toward both the antagonists and the protagonists (in a way). Gallery I'll take you on.jpg|A Cordis Die helicopter Grapple with the PLR.jpg|A Cordis Die soldier wrestles with a PLR soldier. Al-Bashir.png|Cordis Die's archenemy, Faruk Al-Bashir